Sarah Murphy
Sarah Murphy is a member of the Hazard Team during the 24th Century, aboard the USS Enterprise-E. She is also the identical twin sister of Telsia Murphy, who is also a member of the Hazard Team and she is also the wife of World War 2 hero Daniel Rogers, as well as sister-in-law to Alexander Munro. She and her sister were born and orphaned on the planet Bellatrix V in the Beta Quadrant where they both had to survive by stealing. Like her sister, the same mentor managed to enlist Sarah into the Starfleet Academy, however unlike her sister, who dropped out halfway through her final year, Sarah stayed on and continued at top of her class. She was eventually given an assignment onboard the USS Enterprise under the command of Captain Jean-Luc Picard. '2382' "Your fire is hotter than any sun in this galaxy and that is something I've never seen before, I love it"- Sarah to Daniel after being saved on Tolochron 2 By the year 2382, Sarah was still aboard the USS Enterprise as a member of security and then shortly after, was offered a position in the Hazard Team by both Captain Picard and Lieutenant Alexander Munro, which she so graciously accepted. During their first mission, they discovered the V-2 Rocket that contained Daniel Rogers and when he woke up after being in stasis for 440 years, he was offered a position in the Hazard Team and was partnered up with Sarah. At first, she thought of him as a 20th Century savage, but later on, she started becoming attracted to that kind of attitude when he blasted away many Exomorphs with his PR-85 rifle. Eventually on Tolochron 2, Rogers was injured and he managed to kill off a Romulan that was a member of the "Empty Crown" and then later, when returning to their shuttle, a surviving Romulan almost killed Sarah, however Rogers moved her to safety, then took out his Type 2 Hand Phaser that was set on maximum setting and vaporized the survivor. She thanked him by kissing him, then soon after she and him fell in love with each other, then married in 2385. They spent their honeymoon on a specially designed Shuttlecraft called the USS Valkyrie. 'Powers & Abilities' After one of her missions, Sarah managed to get a DNA sample from a member of the Kineticans and managed to isolate some of their natural capabilities which she endowed herself with by injecting herself with a new form of serum. One of her main powers is enhanced human strength, allowing her to match Lieutenant Commander Data in hand to hand combat. She also possesses enhanced speed, allowing her to move faster than a regular human. She also possesses an enhanced healing system that is faster than a humans, however not as fast as the Q. She also possesses enhanced agility and reflexes, as well as stamina and endurance. She also possesses a power of psychokinetic capabilities which allows her to move objects with her mind. She also possesses her husband's immortal powers as well, because of his DNA possessing the strange genetic code, after being frozen for 440 years. Sarah is known for her combat skills and effective uses on the battlefield. She is also known to be a very multi-talented woman with the knowledge of energy weapons, conventional weapons and even melee weapons, as well as master of many old types of martial arts. She is known to also be an excellent swimmer, as well as a chemist and even knows how to pilot many vessels. Her husband has also taught her how to survive if she ever was stranded on an unknown world. She also has a knowledge in creating advanced arm mounted cloaking devices, as well as stealth combat. Sarah has also been taught how to speak Klingonese, Ferengi and even Understand the Borg language as well. 'Weaknesses' Aside from her powers and abilities, there are also weaknesses to her powers as well. Like all humans, her mind is very vulnerable to telepaths and that makes her an easy target for becoming a puppet for telepaths. She also has a problem with her healing which in turn can be strained by continuous fire from multiple targets and that can kill her. 'Personality & Traits' Sarah is known to be very serious when it comes to working in the Hazard Team, but can make people laugh when she feels up to it. She is also known to be somewhat romantically childish when it comes to her husband and her, like on their honeymoon, she was known to have teased her husband and fool around before they consummated their marriage. She also is known to be aggressive when it comes to protecting her fellow crew mates, her husband and herself from danger and can sometimes overkill her enemies. Category:Starfleet personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel Category:Hazard Team Category:Humans Category:USS Leviathon personnel (NCC-2050)